Study Session and Oh Brother
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: (I didn't know which to call this one, so its both now.) Double Siblings AU written for a picture drawn by lukungleon on tumblr! Hector drags his little brother along to a study session with his best friend, Jason. But Jason's little brother, Jackson, is also there. (just a whole ton of fluff, don't mind me!) HIJACK! (I don't know ratings... - -)


**HEY GUYS! So, I saw this one picture on tumblr by lukungleon and... well, I sort of had to write something for it... yeah. fluffs and stuffs.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what possesses professors to torture us like this?" Jason asked, looking at his friend, Hector, with an amused expression on his face. Hector rolled his eyes. "I mean, seriously. Being this cruel just isn't humane! They'd have to be possessed!" He said.

"Since when have professors been humane?" Hector asked.

"Exactly!" Jason said. Hector just shook his head, his messy reddish-brown hair flopping back and forth over his forehead as he did so.

"That doesn't mean their possessed." Hector said.

"You're right. It means you should help me study for the test that coming up." Jason said, grinning at Hector like some predator that just trapped its next meal. Hector huffed, and just like that, his trap fell apart.

"You know I can't, as _fun_ as that sounds." Hector said sarcastically. "I can't leave Henry home alone. Our parents would kill us." He said, his eyes going a bit glassy just thinking about what would happen if they found out if he left Hiccup all by himself. He blinked a bit, clearing the thought away, before turning back to his white-haired friend with a '_you're out of luck_' smile. Jason only smiled at him, though.

"Bring him along." Jason said, like that was the obvious thing to do.

"Really?" Hector asked.

"Yeah." Jason answered, shrugging. "Jackson's home, so we can let them get acquainted while you help me understand this shit." He said, thumping the text book he was holding with his other hand. Hector still wasn't sold. "I'll buy pizza for all of us." Jason said.

"See you at your house!" Hector said, smiling as he ran to his beat-up pickup and started the engine. Jason rolled his eyes. '_Works every time_…' he thought, getting into his own car and getting home. He better clean up a bit if they were coming over.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Hector yelled once he walked through the front door. No response. "Hiccup~!" He called again, hoping that his little brother didn't get himself into any trouble he couldn't handle by himself.

"What?" A voice called back, obviously irritated. Oh, thank the gods. Hector walked into his little brother's room, only to find him sitting on his bed, a sketchbook in his lap and a pair of headphones in his hand. Henry (or Hiccup, as Hector liked to call him) blinked, his green eyes trying to look as innocent as possible as he looked at his big brother.

"You stole my iPod again, didn't you?" Hector asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I was going to give it back, I swear-" Hiccup started to ramble. That's what he normally did when he tried to talk himself out of something. Hector knew he got off topic fast and cut him off before he started talking about rainbow-colored bunnies or something.

"It's fine, I promise." Hector said, smiling. "But grab your stuff, we're going somewhere."

"Where?" Hiccup asked, slipping off his bed and grabbing his bag.

"You know Jason?" Hector asked, but he already knew the answer. Hiccup looked at him with a '_well duh_' expression. "Well, we're going over to his house tonight." Hector said, getting a groan out of Hiccup.

"So I'll have to hear you two talking about quantum physics and the properties of the periodic table again?" He said, looking at his older brother with a pained expression. "Could I just stay here instead? I'd rather not die of boredom." He looked like he was about to collapse onto his bed again, but Hector knew he wouldn't.

"Actually, we're talking about the evolution of transportation from colonial America until now, and no, you can't stay here. Mom and Dad'll kill me." Hector said, the smart-ass tone in his voice not going unnoticed. "You won't die of boredom, either. Jason's brother is there too. You can hang out with him." Henry just raised an eyebrow.

"How old is he?" He asked.

"Fourteen." Hector answered, before scoffing. "Wait, does that even matter? No, come on, grab the stuff you wanna take and let's get out of here!"

"Eww, he's older than me…" Hiccup complained. He put his sketchbook and pencils into his bag, along with some video games to keep him occupied just in case this turned out to be a total bust. He walked out of his room and found Hector waiting anxiously at the door. "Ready." Hiccup said, his shoulders slumping.

"Aw, don't be like that," Hector said, ruffling his hair as he walked out the door. "This'll be fun, I promise!" He said.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. '_This'll be stupid_…'

* * *

"Jason!" Someone yelled angrily as he walked through the front door. Jason hung his head as he wrenched his keys out of the lock. He knew he should have ran out of class to go and pick him up from school, because now he had to deal with… this. "You could have at least told me, you know!?" They yelled.

"I know, Jack! Suck it up!" He yelled, laughing a little as he shut the door. "Walking never killed anyone, did it?" He said, smiling. He dropped all his things onto the table as Jack ran down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"It could. Should I look it up on Google?" Jack said, smirking at him.

"Stop being such a smartass." Jason said, rolling his eyes at his little brother. Jackson, or Jack for short, was always had a smart-ass answer for everything. "Hey, order pizza, would you?" He asked.

"Why? Someone coming over?" Jack asked, pulling out his phone from his back pocket.

"Yeah, Hector and his little brother." Jason said. Jack frowned a bit. He liked Hector; he was semi-nerdy but he knew how to take a joke and was probably the sassiest person Jack knew. But… a little brother?

"How old?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Twelve, I think. Order the freaking pizza!" Jason said, throwing a pillow at his face.

"Fine, fine." Jack said, dialing. "I'm not going to forget that, though." He said, glaring at Jason as he frantically tidied up the place. Good. Make him suffer.

After one weird and slightly awkward phone call, the pizza was ordered and Jack was recruited for Operation Clean-Up. The house was sort of a mess, but it was easily fixed in about ten minutes. The brothers looked around the living room, and nodded appreciatively.

"Great, now go clean your room." Jason said, pointing up stairs.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jack said, shooting him the deadliest glare ever. "Why? It's not like they're-" He cut himself off as he saw the look on Jason's face. "No, there's no way. He's not coming in my room!" Jack argued.

"Look, Hector and I are going to be studying here, and if you guys are down here too, it'll just defeat the purpose of a study session." Jason said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Jack glared harder, hoping that he could actually glare daggers and threaten Jason to change his mind. It didn't work. "Clean, please." Jason said.

"I'm doing this for you and your grade, I hope you know this." Jack said, trudged up the stairs like he had lead weights on his shoes. "So next time you want to leave me some place, you think of today and all the sacrifices I've made for you, and change your mind."

"Yeah, yeah, stop being melodramatic." Jason said, waving his hand at him. Jack rolled his eyes, he knew that without even having to look at him. Jason laughed to himself. Jack was totally against this, and that's what made it a million times funnier.

* * *

The doorbell rang not too long after, and Jason raced to get it. "Jack! Get down here!" He yelled, before wrenching the door open. "Hello, Hector, Henry. What a surprise!" He said.

"You knew we were coming." Henry said, squinting at him. He laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Right you are. Come in." Jason said, stepping aside and letting them in.

'_Dammit, they're here_.' Jackson thought. To be honest, Jackson didn't really make an effort to clean up. His room, right? He could do whatever he wanted to with it. He kicked one last thing under his bed before he grudgingly went down the stairs.

When he got to the living room, Hector was there, sure, and he waved at him, but there was another kid with him. He looked like a small carbon copy of Henry, actually, with his slightly overgrown reddish hair and freckles all over. His eyes were bright and shone with nervousness, and his fingers clutched at a bag that was slung over his shoulder.

"Jackson!" Hector said, taking the smaller boy next to him by the shoulders and moving him forward. "This is my little brother, Henry." He said, smiling.

"Hi." Henry said, smiling a bit… it wasn't even a smile, because it was literally just a miniature upturn of the corners of his lips, but…

'_Shit… he's cute_…" Jackson thought, and he wasn't able to stop the thought from flashing across his mind. He coughed a little, just to get that thought away from his mind, before saying, "Hey."

Jason laughed at his brother's reaction and glanced to Henry for about a second. "You guys can stay down here until the pizza guy arrives, but after you guys'll-"

"Have to go up to my room, got it." Jackson said, finishing his older brother's sentence.

Henry gulped. _Go to his room…?_ It took a while, but his brain finally developed the new predicament and all he could think was '_I'm going to be stuck in a room with an incredibly good-looking stranger?!_' He didn't know if it was the best day ever, or the worst. Especially because… '_Wait, did I just call him good-looking?!_'

Henry was really banking on the pizza guy arriving late so that he would spend the least amount of time possible alone with Jackson. Not that he had anything against him! No! It was just that… he totally didn't know this guy, and it was most likely going to be really awkward and weird and practically unbearable… but the pizza guy arrived literally minutes after Hector and Henry got there.

"Here." Hector said, handing Henry a plate with two slices of pizza (Hector knew he usually only ate one). "Follow Jackson upstairs. If you need anything, just call, okay?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Henry said, giving his older brother a smile to reassure him that it was going to be okay. It wasn't. It was going to be weird and terrible and-

"C'mon." Jackson said, jerking his head towards the staircase. Henry followed him up, clutching the strap of his bag tightly. The upstairs hallways was nothing special, and Jackson flung open a door. "Well, here we are." He said, walking into the room. "Bathroom's across the hall if you need it." He added.

Now that Jackson thought about it, his room was a mess. He probably should have cleaned it a bit better. '_Jason should have told me Henry was cute!_' Jackson thought before he realized that he didn't care. He shrugged and plopped down onto his bed. He balanced his plate on his knee as he looked around for the remote to the TV. Henry sat down on the floor, taking his bag off of his shoulder in one movement and setting it beside him. He found the remote, peeking out from under Jackson's bed, picked it up, and handed it to him.

"Ah. Thanks." Jackson said, grinning as he clicked the TV to life. Henry just nodded, and started eating his pizza. "What do you want to watch?" Jackson asked. Henry only shrugged. "Cartoon Network sound cool?" He suggested, flipping through channels. The younger did a motion that was a cross between a shrug and a nod. "Wow, you really don't talk much, do you?" Jackson asked.

"I guess not." Henry said.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Henry shot back. Jackson laughed. For someone who didn't talk much, he sure had a lot of sarcasm.

"I asked first." Jackson said. Henry blinked, before rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because we're sort of strangers?" Henry asked, raising his eyebrows at Jackson, who just laughed.

"Okay, how about this: we ask each other questions and we answer them, and then after we won't be strangers anymore." Jackson suggested. "Sound like a plan?" He asked.

"Sure." Henry said.

"Well, get up here." Jackson said, patting his mattress. '_Why am I doing this? I only have to tolerate him until our brothers are done studying, I don't have to do… this._' He shrugged the thought away, because he liked making new friends, and it would be better for the two of them if their brothers had another impromptu study session later on. Henry got up and sat on his bed, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"So… Jackson, you go first." Henry said.

"Jack." He said. Henry tilted his head to the side, confused. "Call me Jack. Jackson sound so formal." He made a face, making Henry snort.

"Fine, Jack." He said, putting emphasis on the words. "You first."

"Okay, Henry." Jack said, mimicking his use of emphasis. "You have any nicknames? Henry makes you sound like a stick-in-the-mud. No offense."

"What if I want to be a stick-in-the-mud?" Henry asked, smirking. Jack rolled his eyes. "It's Hiccup." He said. Jack laughed. "It's a long story. Favorite color?"

"Blue. Favorite video game?"

"Super Smash Bros. Duh. Favorite movie?"

"Probably the Avengers. I haven't decided yet. Favorite food?"

"Does restaurants count?"

"Yes."

"Then there's this place called Gobber's. Our 'uncle' runs it. It's the best. Okay, best book you've read?"

"Who reads?"

"I do."

"Pfft, wow. If you had to choose anything to have as a pet, what would you choose?"

"A dragon. If you had any superpower, what would you choose?"

"Flying of course! One thing you hate about your brother?"

"He snores. You?"

"He won't let me dye my hair."

"Why?"

"You know why his hair is white? He dyed his hair because of this dare one of his friends did, and he tried to dye it back, but he can't."

"But why would you want to dye your hair?"

"I dunno. Looks cool."

"Okay then…"

"Any more questions?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

The two of them sat there, processing the new information they learned. The awkward feeling in the air was gone, so Jack guessed that was a good thing.

"I've got one more question." Jack said, smiling. Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"Really? What?" The younger asked.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Okay, come on." Jack said, getting up and walking out of the room. Hiccup just followed him. "The movies are downstairs."

"Didn't they want us up here so we wouldn't bug them?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, yeah, but we're just grabbing a movie, it's not like we're going to bother them for an eternity or something." Jack said. Hiccup just looked at him, and he could see that he was weighing his options here. The older of the two rolled his eyes, and grabbed Hiccup's wrist. "Come on, it's just a movie." Jack said, pulling him out of the room and down the stairs.

Hector and Jason looked up from their in-depth conversation/debate on the impact of the transportation transformation (as they were beginning to call it because, well, they're dorks, let's admit it). They blinked at the same time, a little shocked to see Jackson dragging Henry down the stairs by the arm.

"Is everything alright? Are you tired of each other already?" Jason asked, looking at the two with a sense of uncertainty building in his stomach. Hector raised an eyebrow at the two and Jack immediately let go of Hiccup's wrist.

"Oh no, everything's fine." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, Hiccup and I just wanted to see if we could find a couple movies." Jack said, smiling a little.

"Okay then." Hector said, choking down the laugh that was bubbling in his chest and biting back the smile that threatened to explode across his face.

The two boys went to the huge stack of DVDs and tapes they had in the living room and bickered about which movies they wanted to watch. Hector and Jason only got back to work, talking a lot quieter now, and the both of them knew they were only biding time until the boys would scurry back up to Jack's room. Finally, Jack picked up about five movies in his arms and ran back upstairs, Hiccup following in hot pursuit.

The moment Hector and Jason heard the door shut behind the two of them, they burst out laughing.

"Wait… wait… why are you laughing?" Jason asked, barely recovering from the laughing outburst.

"B-because… haha, because Henry hates other people knowing his nickname…" Hector said, laughing a little. "Not even his best friends know that I call him that. Why are you laughing?"

"Surprisingly, Jack doesn't make friends as easily as everyone believes." Jason said. "I could see it in his face though. He's having a blast, I bet, no matter what he says." Hector only laughed and Jason joined in, but it didn't take long for them to get over it this time. "So, the railroads, right?" Jason asked, turning back to his notes.

"Yup…"

* * *

"Okay, which one first?" Hiccup said, jumping on Jack's bed and looking at the movies they chose.

"You chose!" Jack said.

"This one!" Hiccup said, holding up an old copy of a Scooby-Doo movie. Jack smiled a bit.

"Okay, fine, but if we watch that one first, we have to watch _this_ one next." Jack said, pointing at one of the scarier movies they chose. He expected Hiccup to flinch, or wrinkle his nose or look at him with protest in his eyes, but instead, he just smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." Hiccup said.

'_Wow,_' Jack thought, '_this kid's got guts, I'll give him that._'

They figured out what movies they wanted to watch in what order, and they popped in the Scooby-Doo movie. At first, they sat crisscross on Jack's bed, watching the movie avidly, their eyes glued to the screens and mouths shut. When they put on the scary movie, it took a turn for the worse. Jack started throwing in sharp, witty comments about the terrible acting. Hiccup gave him a look, and Jack thought for half a second that the boy would tell him to shut up. But instead, Hiccup threw his own two-cents into the commentary.

After that, they were more goofing off than watching movies.

"Here! Here! Here!" Hiccup said quickly during the fourth movie. "Pause it!" Jack rushed for the remote and pressed "_Pause_" as quick as he could.

"What?" He asked, looking at Hiccup... who was rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a beat-up sketchbook and a pencil.

"I'm going to do something really quick…" Hiccup said, sitting back down on Jack's bed and staring intently at the frozen picture on the screen before getting to work. Jack sat next to him and tried to look over at whatever he was doing, but Hiccup just shied away and said, "Nuh uh. No peeking!" Jack just rolled his eyes, flopping back on his bed and waiting until the younger was done with whatever he was doing.

It wasn't long before Jack had a book shoved in front of his face. "There!" Hiccup said, smiling widely. Jack took the book and looked at the rushed yet detailed cartoon that mocked the characters on the screen.

"That's awesome!" Jack said, ruffling his hair. Hiccup ducked out from under his hand and laughed. "No, dude, seriously, this is… pretty cool. Can I look at the other things you drew?" Jack asked. He knew a couple other people in his art class at school, and he knew from experience not to look through their things unless he asked.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Hiccup said, shrugging it off. Jack flipped through page after page of Hiccup's drawings, and Hiccup just played the movie and started watching it again. Well, at least it looked like he was. He was actually watching Jack through the corner of his eye, seeing the other's eyes light up at the randomly good drawing Hiccup drew in there. He sort of liked seeing that expression on Jack's face. The wonder in his eyes brought out how blue they were…

'_Hold up. Did I really just think that? Whoa_…' Hiccup thought that he might actually be going insane, because he just met Jack, and he was a guy, and he knew that he should not be thinking about a guy like that… eh, screw it. It's not like it mattered anyways.

"You're a pretty good artist." Jack said, snapping the book shut and hitting Hiccup's head softly with it to get the younger's attention. Hiccup ducked away from it instinctively, and then took it.

"Yeah yeah, thanks, I guess." Hiccup said, yawning.

"You're welcome." Jack said. He flopped back ono his bed and just looked up at the ceiling. There was a soft _flump!_ and Hiccup was right there next to him, doing the same.

"How long do you think this'll take them?" Hiccup asked, sounding a bit bored. The movie was still going in the background, and Hiccup was paying attention to the words, but his back hurt from sitting all day and he was kinda tired.

"No idea." Jack said. "Is it just Jason, or does your brother sometimes go on studying crazes and just totally blocks out the world for a while until they got what they need?"

"Eh, sometimes." Hiccup said. "Hector's weird when it comes to studying. He wakes up super early and studies a lot while drinking about three cups of coffee."

"I could never study as much as them." Jack said, snorting.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked.

"It's boring. Duh." Jack said, smiling. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"It's only boring if you stick your nose in a book for an hour." Hiccup said. "There's lots of…" he broke off with another yawn, "different ways to study, you know."

"Yeah, but studying I just boring in general. Jason trying's to get me to be good in school and everything, but I'd rather be doing something else all the time, you know? Something fun. Like this. This was actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be." Jack said, before blinking at what he just let slip. "Well, that sounds kind of weird. This turned out better than I expected it to be, how about that?"

He was too busy rambling that he didn't notice that Hiccup fell asleep, turning on his side to face him. When he looked over, he just blinked at the other boy's sleeping form.

"Well, okay then." He said, raising his eyebrows really quick before figuring out that he really didn't care. Hiccup was younger and he needed to sleep anyways, right? Jack planned on getting up and turning off the movie, but he found out that he was too lazy to move so he stayed where he was.

Jack didn't know how long he was laying there, too lazy to do practically anything, when Hiccup moved, nestling up closer to him, bringing his head to rest near his shoulder and raising one hand up to grip his shirt almost like his life depended on it.

Jack was a statue. He couldn't move. After a while he had to remind himself that, yeah, air was sort of necessary if he wanted to live. '_Who knew things could turn from happy-go-lucky to really awkward and weird in this short amount of time?_' Jack thought, bringing his arms down from behind his head and wrapping one around Hiccup's shoulders. 'I-it's more comfortable this way…' he thought, making an excuse for himself.

* * *

"Aaaaaand… There you go. See? You're done!" Hector said, smiling.

"You sure this'll get me a passing grade?" Jason asked, shuffling the papers around and eyeing at them with a skeptical expression. "I mean, it doesn't seem like much…"

"It's fine. Trust me. You addressed the prompt and made the length requirement." Hector said.

"Fine, I'll trust you this once, but if I fail, you owe me big." Jason said, getting up and stretching. Hector did the same, checking the clock next to the TV.

"Dammit, it's late." He said. "I should get Henry and get the heck out of here."

"I'll go up there with you. Jackson's probably getting into some kind of trouble anyways." Jason said, smiling before darting up the stairs. Hector followed him. "Huh… it's quiet." Jason muttered.

"Too quiet." Hector echoed, grinning. They gave each other a look before giving one sharp knock on Jackson's door and wrenching it open.

Hector and Jason's eyes practically popped out of their heads when they saw that their little brothers were cuddling. Jack just had this terrified expression, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, struggling for words that he never had in the first place.

"I-I swear I can explain!" Jack whisper-yelled. "I-it's not what it looks like!"

"Usually when someone says that, it's exactly what it looks like." Hector said, crossing his arms over his chest. Jason only laughed.

"Huh…?" Hiccup mumbled, waking up a little bit because Jason laughed so loud. And to say he was confused would be an understatement. There was something in his hand, and he had a really strange pillow, and why was his shoulder really warm? When he looked around, Hector and Jason were right in front of him.

Oh…

OH!

Hiccup looked down to see he was practically draped across Jack in the weirdest way possible. He scrambled away as fast as he could in his half-asleep state. Jack sat up and moved away from the younger boy.

"Good morning!" Jason said, his voice too cheery to be honest. Hiccup just blinked.

"C'mon, Henry. It's time to go home." Hector said. "Say bye."

"I'm not three…" Hiccup mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. He slid off the edge of the bed, and found his bag, throwing it over his shoulder in one movement. Then, he looked back at Jack. "Uh… thanks, I guess. See you later." He said.

"See ya." Jack said, giving up on a bad attempt at waving.

Hector, Jason and Henry walked down the stairs. Hiccup's knuckles white from his grip he had on his bag's strap.

"Well, that was interesting." Jason said, trying to contain his laughter. The shocked expressions on those two's faces were absolutely priceless! He wished he had a camera… and a time machine, so he could capture that moment forever. Hiccup grumbled something incoherent, and Hector and Jason just gave each other a look.

"Hey, I have that huge test coming up." Hector said, winking quickly, but the action didn't slip past Jason. "Wanna help me study for it?"

"Sure." Jason said. "Your place this time?"

"Yeah." Hector said. "Well, by." He said. Hiccup was already waiting at the door and he walked over to his little brother.

"Yeah, bye!" Jason said. Hiccup wrenched the door open and walked out, Henry right behind him. The door closed behind them with a soft _click!_ About two minutes later, an engine revved and a car drove away. Jason smirked. "JACK!"

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" Jack yelled back, shoving his head under his pillow, his cheeks a deep red.

Jason laughed. Jack totally had a thing for Henry, and there was nothing he could do to make him think otherwise.

* * *

**yeah! im kind of happy on how this turned out, so thanks for reading it! Please review! (I'll also post this on my tumblr :D)**

**Love you guys! Have a good one!**

**-HB**


End file.
